


The Last First Kiss

by MeadowHarvest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHarvest/pseuds/MeadowHarvest
Summary: It’s the kind of thought you have when you’re drifting to sleep, one that springs into your mind when you’re in the beautiful space between being awake and asleep.*Patrick and David each have a revelation.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	The Last First Kiss

It’s the kind of thought you have when you’re drifting to sleep, one that springs into your mind when you’re in the beautiful space between being awake and asleep.

*

Patrick realizes it one Thursday afternoon. It’s not an anniversary or even a particularly special day. It’s just a day. David comes in to work late after a dentist appointment, and when Patrick says “Peep those shiny chompers!” David rolls his eyes and tries not to smile. 

“I won’t ever kiss you again if you say things like that. You’ll have to find somebody else to kiss,” he says, trying to look sternly at Patrick. 

“It’ll be terrible,” says Patrick, sliding his arms around David. “I’ll have to make them wear a soft sweater and eat a bunch of candy first so I won’t be too startled.”

David smiles indulgently, and their lips meet. The kiss is sweet and utterly unremarkable in the way that kisses can get when you’ve been kissing steadily for six months, two weeks and five days, but remarkable in the fact that it’s David kissing him. 

The thought pops into his mind with no notice. _I've had my last first kiss,_ Patrick thinks. He hasn’t allowed himself to think too far into the future, but sometimes those little ideas curled themselves around his mind and his heart. This time he fully leans into it, metaphorically in his mind, and literally against David, kissing him harder and sweeter. 

He hasn’t yet told David how he feels, but somehow he doesn’t think he needs to. It’s in everything he does for David, and he feels it in every touch and smile and kind gesture from David.

He could wish for nothing more right now. 

*

David realizes it much later, maybe because he’s generally more wary than Patrick, or maybe just because. It also could be because he’s very buzzed and Pearl Jam comes on the jukebox, and David loves nothing more than to analyze song lyrics.

“This is just nothing but sad,” he bleats in Patrick’s ear as he fusses with the garnish on his drink. “ ‘I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss.’ What’s sadder than that?”

Patrick looks like he’s thinking for a moment while David looks at him with sad lamb eyes. “At least they’ve had other kisses. What if it had been their first kiss?” asks Patrick. 

David is horrified. “What kind of a monster are you?” he demands of Patrick, who now has a small smile on his lips, one that normally David would like to kiss away, but not right now. 

“One with a vivid imagination,” Patrick says, leaning in and kissing David’s cheek. David feels a little bit mollified, but then his own gin-and-tonic-soaked imagination goes into overdrive and he thinks about kissing and first kisses and the kiss that Patrick just gave him, and then the thought just appears, like it was sitting and waiting. 

His jaw falls open and Patrick looks startled. “What if you were my last first kiss? David asks. “Patrick, what if we don’t ever have to have another first kiss?” 

He can’t even wrap his mind around such a thing. He’s never let himself think too hard about the future, but now the thought is there, setting up home in his brain, and his eyes fill with tears. 

“Aw, babe, are you crying at Pearl Jam? A Pearl Jam cover?” teases Patrick gently. David looks at him as haughtily as someone with tears in their eyes and who had just been sucking on a lime slice impaled on a tiny plastic straw can. 

Patrick’s smile might be teasing, but David notices he’s got tears in his own eyes. “Yes, I’m crying at a Pearl Jam cover in public on purpose,” David says. “No other reason.”

Patrick laughs then, and leans in closer. “I’m so happy you’re my last first kiss,” he whispers against David’s ear, and David turns to meet his lips. “Me too,” he whispers before kissing Patrick. “I love you.”

He’s kissed him a million times and will kiss him a billion more, but somehow, this one is all its own, and he could wish for nothing more right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes i think about things like a last first kiss and then imagine our boys thinking of it, and i have to write it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
